


summer nights

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, CAW, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Summer, Taking Advantage, Underage - Freeform, age gap, dead dove do not eat, intercourse, non con, underage alcohol/drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey wants to buy alcohol but she’s underage. Ben invites her to party with him. She gets more than she bargained for from the older tattooed hottie.





	summer nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



“Just go in and ask. He likes you, Rey.”

I grip the handlebars of my bike tighter, stomach bubbling up nervously. The Little Store is such named because it’s a tiny party store parked right on the shore of Clark Lake - there’s even a dock to tie your boat to in case you need to run in and grab beer or sunscreen or whatever. It’s a hot summer evening and the sky is streaked with pink and orange as we speculate from the parking lot. 

We’re fifteen, Kaydel and I. And we want to get drunk.

It wouldn’t be hard to steal from her parents, but it seems safer to procure our own. Less chance of getting caught. We’re bored in the heart of summer and planning this adventure has lifted our spirits for the better part of the afternoon.

“He’s a creep.” I lift my eyebrows at my best friend who huffs an impatient sigh, slaps her flip flops on the pedals and circle me slowly. “He’s like, almost thirty.”

“So? He’s hot.” She wiggles her eyebrows as she rides slowly around me. “Just go in there, flirt a little bit. Offer to show him your boobs...” she cackles, because of the two of us, she’s the only one with cleavage. I roll my eyes. “Just do it, Rey. What's the worst that could happen?”

_he calls the cops and I have to explain to Unkar why I’m going to jail_

I brush the thought away. I won’t really go to jail, not for trying to buy alcohol underage. He’ll laugh and tell me no. That’s the worst that could happen, I think. Taking a deep breath, I walk my bike to lean against the red brick exterior and square my shoulders. I catch my reflection in the tinted glass door - tan and long-legged in cut off shorts and my bikini top, I look like all the summer girls around the lake. My dark hair is falling out of a messy bun but I like it. I push my sunglasses up and grab the door handle as Kaydel cheers me on.

The air is cool inside and the _he_ in question is leaning against the counter, messing with his phone. His name is Ben, at least that’s what I think, and he has a mop of dark hair and tattoos poking out from the sleeves of his employee T-shirt. He’s really handsome, Kaydel is right - he’s got full lips and a long nose and dark eyes that I feel tracing over me as I cross the tile floor to approach the counter.

Those full lips curve into a grin as his eyes appraise me. “Hello.”

“Hi.” I shift nervously and splay my hands on the counter. “Um, I was wondering...”

He chuckles and straightens to his full height which has to be over six feet and some inches because he absolutely towers over me. “Let me guess. You and your little friend want a bottle to cure your boredom, huh?”

I blush and panic inwardly. Had he heard us outside? I open and close my mouth a few times, trying to find the correct words. I settle for nodding sheepishly. 

“You’re obviously underage, Missy. I can’t sell to you.” 

“Oh.” My face falls and I nod slowly. “Yeah, I mean. I figured it doesn’t hurt to try, right? It’s probably a stupid idea.” My stomach churns nervously as I back away from the counter. 

“I get it. I was young once, too.” He smiles warmly and leans on his elbows, gesturing with long graceful fingers for me to come closer. I step forward. “I won’t sell to you. But if you and your friend want to come hang out later, I will take a bottle home from work with me. How does that sound?”

 _oh my god he wants to hang out_

My mind reels in surprise - why would he want to hang out with a couple stupid high schoolers like us? But I don’t question it much because he’s so cool with his tattoos and so hot and he’s asking _me_ to hang out with _him_. Of all the possibilities I’d never imagined this!

“O-okay,” I say with a shy smile. “That sounds cool.”

“Cool,” he echoes. He smirks at me and motions to his phone. “Give me your number. I’ll text you the address. You can bike there, it’s not far at all.” 

I recite the seven digits and he chuckles as I wring my hands. “It’s gonna be a blast. Don’t worry, honey, I’ll take real good care if you tonight.”

“Ok. I guess - um, we’ll see you later, then?” 

“Later.” He nods and I flee the store before shrieking girlishly. Kaydel is on me within a heartbeat.

“What did he say? What happened?” She pokes my arm and I shake my head, throwing a leg over my bike frame and poising one foot on the pedal while the other carried my weight on the ground.

“He invited us to come over and drink tonight. I cannot believe this,” I say in a rushed, dramatic whisper. Kaydel’s blue eyes go wide and she covers a squeal of excitement with both hands. 

“We have to go home and get ready.” I nod and we take off, racing down the winding, familiar roads of our neighborhood with renewed gusto. 

—

We get dressed and do our makeup. I don’t wear much but Kaydel does a full contour look as I lay on her bed, staring at my phone, willing him to text as the evening grows darker. It’s around nine thirty when the text pings in and I am nearly vibrating with excitement. Kaydel hovers over my shoulder.

_Hey it’s Ben from the Little Store. I never got your name._

“Rey!” Kaydel scolds as she swats me. I wave her off easily and quickly text back.

_it’s Rey. What’s up??_

“Oh my god,” I wheeze nervously. “This is so crazy.”

_I just got home. I’m gonna shower but you guys can head over. I’m Ben, by the way. ;)_

His address follows in a second text. It’s not far at all. Kaydel and I fidget for fifteen minutes before we give in and head out. Her parents aren’t even home, so we don’t have to sneak. Instead, we hop on our bikes. I’m wearing a pink sundress and it keeps blowing up as we pedal across the sleepy lake town. Most houses are still lit up and boat lights still dot the lake under the starry, full moon sky. 

Ben lives on the crappy end of the lake, but we don’t care. It’s his own place with no parents and we get to drink there - it sounds perfect. Kaydel thinks we shouldn’t leave our bikes out front, and we park them behind the dumpster on the side of his house. The first floor is a garage with the apartment above, like many of the lake houses around. The door rolls up after I text him that we’re here.

Ben skips down the stairs in basketball shirts, bare chested and barefoot. More tattoos scrawl over his muscular chest and I gulp. He’s really, _really_ hot. It makes my stomach feel funny as Kaydel nudges me eagerly as we step inside. His car is parked in one spot but there’s a living area set up. A couch, old box tv, coffee table littered with pizza boxes, fast food bags and an ashtray filled with cigarette butts. 

“Evening ladies,” Ben drawls and I giggle nervously, leaning into Kaydel. She’s the more confident of us, and puts on her best ‘cool girl’ smile.

“Evening. What’s up?”

“I got you guys some watermelon pucker. My friend Hux is coming to hang out, too. Do you guys smoke?” Ben gestures to the couch and we sit down. I smooth my skirt over my legs as he sits beside us. He slides a little tray out from under the sofa and there’s a baggy of green and papers, half-smoked joints piled up and nail scissors. 

“Yes of course,” Kaydel says, and I flash her a worried look. Neither of us have ever smoked weed before.  
my stomach flips nervously. Ben rolls up a joint and lights it, inhaling deeply before handing it to me. Our fingers brush and a thrill skitters down my spine. I’m attracted to him, but afraid too. Something makes me nervous. There's a darkness in his gaze, which I feel like a physical caress over my skin. We pass the joint around until my head feels light and floaty. I blink slowly as Kaydel sinks sleepily down beside me.

“Feel good, honey?” Ben asks me. I nod, smiling and lazy. He hands me the bottle of alcohol with the top twisted off. “Just a little drink, babe. Don’t want you to get too fucked up.”

“Ok,” I murmur, taking a swig. It burns but it’s sweet and I take two quick sips before passing the bottle to Kaydel. The sound of footsteps on the gravel at the foot of the drive makes me sit up straight, anxious.

It’s a red headed guy with pale skin in all black. He grins and greets us, “What’s up, gang?” 

“Welcome,” Ben says. “This is Rey. And…” 

I blush when I realize I never introduced my best friend. How rude of me. “Kaydel, this is Kaydel,” I supply quickly. 

“Charmed.” I glance at my best friend. She’s so stoned, and she giggles at nothing. I don’t know if this is what weed is supposed to be like, but it feels nice. Like everything has melted away. I take the bottle back from Kaydel and take a few more drinks. 

It seems like time slows down and simultaneously speeds up. We start talking about some movie and then I blink, and Ben is tugging me upstairs, and I lean heavily into him as I giggle. My legs feel like they’re heavy and weighted, and it’s so funny. Ben shushes me as he brings me to his home. There’s a messy little kitchen and a darkened doorway of what I assume is a bathroom. A big mattress on the floor, made up with dark sheets. Ben pushes me down on the bed and I flop back, boneless.

“You’re a cute girl,” Ben says, crawling over me. His weight is so much as his hips pin mine in place. I kind of like it, and I’m brave enough to trace the tattoos over his broad chest. He’s solid with muscle and the colors swim in front of my unsteady eyes. “I really like you, Rey.”

“I really like you too.” I drop my hand as he leads down, presses our mouths together. His is incredibly soft and my toes curl at the intensity - his tongue is persistent as he kisses me, demanding entry. I moan softly as he cups the back of my head. 

“Cute little mouth. Cute little tits.” He hooks one finger of the neck of my dress and tugs it down so my breasts are exposed. I shift uneasily, nervous. I’ve never done this before. 

His dark head dips down to suck on my nipple. I gasp and arch against him - jolts of pleasure shoot down to my core. Ben chuckles against my skin, lazily nursing on my tightened peak. “Taste good, Rey. Bet you taste good everywhere.”

“I - uh, I don’t know,” I mutter, anxiety making me tighten every muscle. 

“Let’s find out.” He slides down so he’s face to face with my crotch. He carelessly pushes my dress up and breathes against the damp cotton covering my most private place. I’ve never imagined anyone being _there_ or wanting to kiss me _there_ so I wiggle nervously, trying to put some distance between us. “Uh-uh, honey. You’re gonna let me in.”

He hooks one strong tattooed arm over my leg and pushes the other up towards my chest. His mouth covers my panties, licking the swollen bud of my clit through the material. I squeal at the intense sensation. 

“Smell ripe for me,” Ben purrs. “Just ripe for me to pluck.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” I pant. It feels good but I’m scared. 

“Let’s get these out of the way,” Ben says, as though he hasn’t heard me. Big hands work them down my legs and then there’s nothing between us. I shiver even though it’s warm in his apartment. I try to close my legs but he won’t let me. Instead, his head dips down and his lips resuming their teasing and licking. I cant my hips involuntarily, chasing the pleasure he gives me. I can feel it coming - the elusive orgasm that my own fingers haven’t achieved yet, not for lack of trying. It’s building, the tension filling me to the brim. When he finally takes me to that fevered pitch, I can’t help but cry out - my body jerks and clenches and I whimper through it.

“That was perfect,” Ben says approvingly. “Nice and warmed up for me.”

“What?” I ask as he crawls over me. He moves me around like a rag doll, holding my legs open and wiggling out of his shorts. I close my eyes and shake my head. “No, Ben - I don’t want to —“

“Come on, babe. Let me love you, I’ll make you feel so good.” He murmurs softly and strokes my hair, and I feel it - him, his cock - pressing against my soaked pink entrance. I’m scared and I push on him, tears burning my eyes and the lump in my throat making it painful to breathe. “I’ll make it so nice, baby. Relax.”

He pushes in. I start to shriek but he covers my mouth and shushes me as he inches in, stretching me uncomfortably wide. I pant through the pain - he’s too big or I’m too small. I just want him off me. 

“The more you fight it, the more it hurts. Relax.” Ben jerks forward and I feel myself obey, willing my muscles to release tension. I shut my eyes, trying to leave my body. Trying to pretend I was anywhere else. But Ben didn’t want that. He rubbed my clit lightly, reawakening the pleasure inside me. I gasp as his thrusts start to feel good, and that makes me cry even harder. I don’t want to enjoy it - that makes it so much worse.

“Come on, honey. You got another cum for me.” Hips snap against me and I sob as he teases my clit. The burn turns to something warm and pleasant, and I’m being built up again. 

“Please,” I whine, though I know not what for. Keep going? Stop? I first my hands in his sheets as he rocks above me, into me, and feel my abdomen tightening as my orgasm approaches. Ben is so big and there’s no way I can fight him off, no way I can do anything but what he allows. Only a few my slams of his dick into me and I’m there, contracting around him and gasping, biting down hard to keep my moans inside. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“That’s it, good girl,” Ben croons. “You ready for me honey? Ready to feel me fill you up?”

“No! Please Ben, don’t, no - you can’t,” I beg. He smiles and shoves himself deep in and I can feel it, twitching dick and sudden flood of warmth as he moans my name. I want to gag, scratch his eyes out, scream. But all I can do is cry as he collapses on top of me, his painted skin sticking to my own, catching his breath.

“I’m so glad you came over, Rey. We’ll have to do this again,” Ben finally says. He kisses my cheek and rolls over, flat on his back beside me. I cover my face and cry while he chuckles.


End file.
